


A Fucking Girl

by Vector



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Doppelganger, Dubious Consent, Gender Issues, Genderswap, Misogyny, Multi, Rape References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vector/pseuds/Vector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giriko experiments. Warning for chapter 76 spoilers, and please note the tags!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fucking Girl

Giriko looks the body over with a scowl. It's barely conscious, magically forced to mature this quickly, the eyes barely tracking, and it doesn't _look_ very strong.

Of course, that will change when he's in it. He remembers vividly how exhilarating it is to be in a fresh body, so it'll be good, even if this one's got huge tits. He props the body upright and briefly considers fucking it—one last time while he's still got his dick—but no, that's probably not a good idea. It wouldn't be much fun, and the memories in the new brain might screw up the transfer somehow.

His scowl deepens, but he might as well get on with it, so he pulls on his gloves and draws up a chair across from it.

The move is easy enough up to a point. Any time you're making a golem you have to put some will and instinct into it. Moving more than that—copying memories, knowledge and motives—is the part that takes skill. And the part that makes him the fucking best there ever was is the part that comes at the end, when he needs to copy the part of him that's doing the copying. The mental flip doesn't stop being a damn rush every time he does it.

When his vision settles Giriko's in the new body. He sits up. His back is kind of sore from slouching, but otherwise he feels great, his blood pumping hot through his limbs as he flexes them. Dammit, he'll need to find a bra or something with how heavily the tits are hanging on his chest. But he spins up his chains and it's fucking beautiful, fast and smooth like they've been oiled. He presses a hand between his legs and the lack of a dick there is disorienting, but it's not enough to cut through the new-body thrill and the anticipation of finally being able to kill the little bitch who beat Arachne. He thinks he might even still be feeling some leftover traces of BREW's magic.

Grinning, he looks over his old body, which has slumped away, jaw slack and eyes blank. Normally he'd take the opportunity to tear it apart to see what his new body can do, burn off some of the excess energy. But he's never left a body this early, still mostly functional and not a rotting old man. It was too risky. Of course, he's got nothing left to risk, at this point—but he can't think about that yet.

For now, there might be something else he can do with his old body. He strips his gloves off it with a few vicious tugs.

"Fuck." His hands are smaller, and the gloves don't quite fit. They'll still work, though.

It's the most elaborate work he's done to a body without moving himself over. He has to just copy, not lose anything, but give it enough to make it into a functional human-like golem made of human parts. Probably he should have planned this better, because damn, it's a good idea, but he's sweating profusely by the time he finishes and he's not sure he got everything. Not sure he kept everything, either, but fuck it, he's doing alright, more than alright, and he knows what he needs to do, so he's got what's important.

The golem grins at him, and Giriko grins back. "Nice. You'll help. No one but me is going to avenge Arachne."

"Sweet deal," the golem cracks his knuckles.

"Only a little longer," Giriko says, stretching. "Fuck. Just long enough to get used to this body. To be sure I can fight in it."

"I've got an idea for something to do in the meantime." He can tell where the golem's eyes are going even without looking.

Giriko's grin turns sharper. "I'll bet you do." He moves closer, standing between the golem's knees.

The golem's hands go for his tits immediately—like he can blame him, 'cause they _are_ nice. They respond real well to some handling too, tingling and sensitive. They firm up so the nipples are stiff when he thumbs them hard, which gives little pleasant jolts. And then the golem bends to mouth one of them until the thin fabric over it is soaked through and damp, and then rake it with his teeth.

" _Fuck_ yes, this is the best idea I've had in a while," Giriko growls, and shoves the golem's head away. He drops his gloves to the floor and strips out of the thin shift Noah put on the body to preserve its modesty or some shit—like he's got any to preserve anyway—and then he heads the bed.

The golem follows, of course, and goes right back to the other nipple when they get there. Giriko threads slim fingers into the golem's hair and tugs hard enough to be painful, and the golem responds with teeth. It feels like he's aching hard even if there's almost nothing there to get hard. He opens up his hips a little to see how it looks. , the curve of them and his thighs as he splays them. Then the golem bites lower, along the bottom curve of one breast, and moves down, and of course he knows what he's doing before he makes it all the way—licking down the flat planes of his stomach, being a fucking tease, before stopping just after reaching the thatch of pubic hair to just inhale the scent of cunt. It's got to smell good, too, he can kind of smell it even from up here, damp and sharp.

The golem leans in, finally, and licks inside the folds with a pointed tongue. The sensation of it is stronger than Giriko expects, and after a minute of attention he can't help a twitch and a squirm.

"Just 'cause I'm a woman now doesn't mean I'm a damn girl about it, you know," he snaps, to cover it. "Get to it."

"My kind of woman," the golem says with a smirk as he backs off and gets his fly open.

"Fucking _obviously_." Giriko snorts.

His dick _is_ hard when he gets it out, which makes sense since it was getting there even before he moved over. The golem doesn't even get his clothes off all the way, just comes back and pins him bodily to the bed, and damn that shouldn't get him off as much as it does from this side. His dick pinches a little going in, but nothing bad, so he doesn't know what the fuck girls cry about. He spreads his legs wider to watch it slide home.

"Damn hot." It takes Giriko a second to realize it was the golem who said it, looking down at him.

"Yeah, thanks for your _input_ , now you can damn well—" But before Giriko can even finish the reprimand the golem moves again, pulling almost all the way out, and the entrance to his cunt is weirdly sensitive, but when he thrusts back in hard _that's_ a rush, partially because it hits just right and makes his thighs spasms and pleasure curl up his spine, and partially because even if the angle's weird it's a familiar sight, and he can remember how good it feels to slide into something slick and warm and welcoming like that. It's hot even if he can't feel it. Like watching really good porn.

He moans and arches his back like a girl in porn, and the golem takes his cue to massage his tits again, hard, and _that_ feels even better than before, like getting fucked is pushing all the nerves in them to the surface. He rakes the golem's shoulders and arms with his nails, which breaks the image a bit, because they're rough and jagged, not trimmed or manicured. Still, the golem grunts appreciatively.

He settles into a familiar rhythm. The thrusts of his cock feel good enough, but he can see sweat beading on the golem's neck, see his face go slack with pleasure as it builds, and he remembers _that_ for sure, remembers exactly what it feels like to fuck a woman. Giriko tenses muscles experimentally until he manages to clench around his dick at the end of a thrust, and the golem's rhythm falters for a moment.

"Yeah, you know what feels good, huh," he says, shuddering and breathing hard. "Why the hell didn't I ever do this before."

Giriko's pretty sure there are any number of answers to that, but he's not thinking too well right now. "Come on, just fucking—" He's interrupted by the golem picking up again, faster, and his breath hitches. Then he slams in to the hilt. Watching himself come is a trip, although probably if he'd just wanted that he could have managed it a damn sight easier with a mirror or something.

After a moment the golem pulls out with a wet noise, which makes it really damn obvious how sticky and sore Giriko is between his legs. He reaches down to touch himself, his clit and folds sensitive and damp. It's bizarre, and his fingers come away wet with fluids. The golem's watching him with steady eyes as he does it.

"Fuck," he says. He's burned off some of the high now. He stands. "Go fetch me some real clothes."

"Whatever you say," the golem responds, with a smirk like he's humoring him, but he buttons up his fly and heads out. Giriko heads for the shower.

***

A few days later Giriko's bored of both messing around and learning how his new body fights. Noah promises something will happen soon, but in the meantime, Giriko figures it's about time to track down the shitty priest. The kid hasn't come to bother him in a while.

So Giriko kicks down the door to his room.

Justin looks unimpressed. "Is knocking too difficult for you?"

"Not like you were doing anything anyway," Giriko says. It looks like he was just sitting there.

"On occasion I find it useful to spend some time thinking," Justin says. "You might find it helpful as well."

"Yeah, whatever," Giriko says.

Justin heaves a long-suffering sigh. "Did you want something?"

"Depends. Do _you_ want something?" Giriko says, smirking and folding his hands behind his head as he lean against the door frame. He's still very aware of how his hips and chest move.

Justin just looks at him for a moment. "You think I'll want to take you as a woman."

Giriko's irritation rises. "Yeah, that's what I damn well think. Not that I'd fucking let you."

Justin leans back in his chair. "I do wonder why you chose that body. It would be no challenge in a fight at all."

"I didn't fucking _choose_ it. And you don't know what the hell you're talking about. You've only gone up against me when I was rusty! I could kick your ass like this in a second!"

"Is that right?" Justin says skeptically. He stands and starts walking across the room to ward his stereo, ignoring Giriko entirely. "I'm not sure what the point of that would be."

Giriko's teeth grit. " _Fine_ , fucking prissy priest. I was gonna save this for later, but..." Giriko strides into the room, revealing the golem behind him, who steps into the doorway with a smirk. Justin doesn't let much surprise show, but he stops dead, his eyes fixed on the golem, and when Giriko crosses to the other side of the room, Giriko can see him slowly realizing that he can't watch both of them at once.

Giriko laughs loudly. "How does it feel? Being outnumbered and overpowered?"

Justin smiles just slightly. "I'm sure it's a feeling you'd know well."

"Then it's damn well past time to give you a taste of it back," the golem says. Giriko's a little irritated at it for admitting the truth of Justin's comment, but he can't exactly disagree. "And you've been avoiding me."

Justin shrugs. "You're a big boy. I'm sure you're capable of entertaining yourself."

"Been there, done that," the golem says with a leer.

Justin's eyebrows raise, but he says, "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that your narcissism goes that far."

"Like you're one to talk about narcissism, shitty priest. You're the most fucking self-righteous asshole I've ever met," Giriko snarls. Justin's not paying attention to him, though, because he's turned to watch the golem's mouth instead. "Hey." He still doesn't react, so Giriko lashes out into his field of vision, smashing a table with his leg.

It's damned satisfying, and Justin even startles a bit. "Naughty girl. Destroying my things when I'm not looking."

Giriko smirks. "You know, you'd be at less of a disadvantage if you took off those fucking headphones."

Justin pauses, then reaches up and _actually takes the damn things off_. The surprise and victory of it is a rush, and somehow some of it rushes right to his cunt. That's fucking weird enough that Giriko wants to hit something again anyway, like maybe the priest, but the golem is laughing, so he lets it go.

"What's that? You're actually admitting a weakness, shitty priest?"

"Maybe I just wanted to hear your ridiculous female voice." Justin says, but it's not terribly convincing. Giriko laughs too.

Even with the headphones off, Justin's still not fucking paying attention to him. Giriko takes the advantage and moves. This body is fast, and even to his own surprise he manages to catch Justin and pin him face-first against the wall before he reacts. "Ridiculous, huh?" Giriko grinds his groin against Justin's ass, but of course he's got nothing there now. It's still hot, but he can't quite get the pressure where he wants it. He growls in frustration.

"Problems?" Justin asks lightly.

"Switch with me," the golem says, approaching. "As hot as that is..."

"Yeah, fine," Giriko mutters, and lets the golem take Justin's arms from him before he backs off. The golem grinds against him with the same motion, and _fuck_ that looks like it feels good. But the frustration is almost worth it for the way he can see Justin's face, surprise and pleasure that he's not bothering to hide, his jaw going slack.

"That's why you were so pissy. You just really like dick, huh?" Giriko grins. "Guess it's a good thing I kept mine around, then."

Justin snorts, but he doesn't argue, and he doesn't try to get away as the golem presses him against the wall.

"It's too bad we can't switch you too. You'd make a hot girl, a pretty little blond thing panting for my cock," the golem purrs into Justin's ear.

Giriko smirks. "But then, you're kind of like that already, aren't you?" He reaches out to touch Justin's face, fingering his soft curls of hair and thumbing his pretty lips, reveling in the ability to do that even while the golem holds him trapped.

Justin shrugs off his hand and turns his head to look at him. "Your desperation is less than attractive."

"Desperation? Fuck you," Giriko snarls.

"Let's," the golem offers.

Justin rolls his eyes.

"Here," Giriko says, and spins up a chain around his arm. Justin tenses visibly. "Lucky for you, I've got a lot more control in this body, whatever the hell you think about it. You still might want to hold still, though." The golem backs off just a bit, but Justin does hold still, and Giriko shreds his clothes in a few passes with only minor scrapes to his skin.

There is some blood welling up on his shoulderblade, though, and Giriko moves in close enough that his side presses against the golem. He licks up the blood, then bites hard enough to draw more. The sharp taste on his tongue is familiar and good, and Justin's muscles twitch under his bare skin. "I've got him for a minute," he says.

The golem knows what that means, and his dick is already bulging in his jeans, so he tugs off a few strips of Justin's clothes and then moves away to strip himself.

Justin makes a move when they go to transfer his arms again, tries to get a blade out and cut him, but Giriko's still got his chains to block with, and it's not hard from this angle to twist his arms back into place. The twist does flash his own hard dick for Giriko to see, though.

Giriko smirks, gets both Justin's wrists together in one hand and knocks his legs apart so he can reach under and grab his balls. His breasts press against Justin's bare back. "Come on, don't try shit like that when you're getting what you want."

"What I want?" Justin asks, looking over his shoulder, his voice entirely too even and curious for someone who could get his balls ripped off any moment. "I'm fairly certain this isn't it."

"Screw you! You want to get fucked. I'll get a strap-on and do you that way next time if you're going to be a bitch about it."

"And in the meantime, you better behave or you're getting fucked dry against the wall," the golem adds, pulling lube out of his pockets before he drops the rest of his clothes to the floor.

"Give me some of that," Giriko orders, and releases Justin's balls to hold out his free hand. The golem obligingly squeezes a generous amount onto his fingers. Giriko spreads it around a bit and then shoves a finger into the priest's ass indelicately. Justin gasps.

"Oh yeah, that _is_ damn pretty," the golem says, pulling at his dick as he circles around to where he can see Justin's face. "Get him good and ready for me."

Giriko does, fingering him roughly and enjoying the way he doesn't quite stop himself from squirming against the wall.

"Taking your time, aren't you?" Justin says eventually, a little too breathless to be convincingly casual.

"You wanna get on with it? Hands and knees, then," Giriko says, and Justin _listens_ , goes right for the floor, which is fucking hot. Giriko grinds the heel of his hand into his groin in frustration.

The golem turns to Giriko. "If you're going to do that for real, do it where we can see you."

Giriko frowns a bit at the order. "I was thinking of making the shitty priest suck me off, but he's probably no good. I don't think he's ever made it with a woman."

"It might be funny to see him try, though."

"For you, maybe."

"Are your _internal_ conflicts this inane?" Justin offers from the floor.

"Fuck you," Giriko and the golem say in unison.

"Whenever you're ready," Justin responds evenly.

"Eager for it, huh? Fine, let's do it," the golem says, and moves in place behind him.

Giriko stands where he can watch the golem's dick splitting the priest's ass open as he presses in. "God, that's hot."

"Tsk," Justin says, although it comes at the end of a thrust so Giriko isn't sure for a second whether it's chastisement or just a rush of air. "You shouldn't take the Lord's name in vain."

" _That's_ what you've got a problem with?" The golem says, gripping his hip hard as he pulls out.

"Whatever, God can see it's fucking hot too," Giriko says, and gets his jeans open. He goes over to sit in a chair where he's got a good view and he can get his legs wide. The golem keeps up his pace thrusting, and Justin makes half-choked noises and leaves his own cock alone as it swings heavily under him.

Giriko' pretty much gotten the hang of rubbing himself off by now, but the wrist movement still feels awkward, and the feeling is different, a softer build up. Even when the hot rush of pleasure comes it still just makes him frustrated compared to watching the golem fuck Justin hard. He slides a finger into his own cunt experimentally, and it goes in slick and easy, but it doesn't really help, and he lets out a low growl.

The golem catches that and pauses. He leans over with a smirk, still sunk deep in Justin's ass, to murmur in his ear, "Sure you don't want some of that? She's all wet and ready, it's a shame to let it go to waste."

Justin laughs, although it's short and breathless. "Maybe narcissism isn't the right word." He looks up at Giriko, finally.

"What he wants doesn't fucking matter," Giriko scowls, and moves his hand away.

"Come on," the golem says. "We'll move over to the bed, I'll lay back so he can ride me, and you can ride him. It'll be hot."

Giriko's snarl fades a bit. "Get him from both sides, huh?"

"When are we gonna have another opportunity like this?" The golem says, casually enough that Giriko's pretty sure he's not really thinking about what that means, but that's alright because he doesn't really want to either.

He looks down at Justin as he stands. "It's certainly a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for you, shitty priest."

"That sounds like acquiescence," Justin says over his shoulder.

"Hmph," Giriko says, and leads the way back to Justin's bed.

The golem lays back against the headboard, his cock still hard and lube-slick. Justin's mouth twitches as he goes to join him, and Giriko realizes why when he gets there. He has to settle himself back on Giriko's dick on his own, and if watching the priest get fucked was nice, watching him do it to himself, sinking down on his cock easily now that his ass has been fucked open, his whole body on display, is even hotter. Justin's cheeks and chest are pink as he pants lightly, but the color's nothing compared to the dark flush of his cock, standing stiffly upright.

"Fuck, that's pretty," Giriko says, and he heads over to them without another thought. Figuring out the angle requires an awkward standing straddle and a grip on Justin's cock, but when he guides it into place and moves down on it, it slides slickly home so quick he's almost surprised, and sends little jolts of pleasure through him.

And the priest's breathing real hard now, eyes shut and head thrown back. Giriko grabs his jaw and kisses him, just to be a dick, and only after their lips meet and Justin's response is slow and awkward does he remember he hasn't ever done that before. Giriko takes advantage, pressing his tongue deep into Justin's mouth. Justin makes a really hot noise deep in his throat.

"Go on," the golem purrs into Justin's ear. "Move."

Justin shifts up slightly, not so much pressing deeper into him as just shifting the angle, and then back down. _Goddamn_ , he's really fucking himself on Giriko's cock. And fucking Giriko, too, but he's not arguing.

Giriko breaks away from the kiss to say, "You better have the fucking stamina to make this worth--ahh." Justin's gets that smug smile of his on his lips when Giriko breaks off, even if it doesn't have quite the same effect when his lips are bruised and his hair is sticking to his face with sweat. He doesn't have a comeback, though.

Before long neither of them can manage much that's coherent, which is damn fine with Giriko. Justin can't move much, so they find a pace pretty easily, shifting and grinding, skin slick with sweat all around.

Giriko comes first, probably—his muscles spasm and shiver, anyway, but it's doesn't have that feeling of finality, like he's done, so he keeps riding Justin through it. Justin's eyes are glazed like he's close, but he's can still feel him hard inside him. Then the golem grabs Justin's hips and pulls him down onto a violent thrust that Giriko can feel, and he shudders. After a moment Giriko can feel his come dripping between his legs, and by the look on his face the golem spills himself in Justin's ass not much later.

When they entangle themselves, Giriko can't help admiring how well-fucked Justin looks, sweaty and tired and dripping with fluids.

"Not so prissy now, huh," the golem says, obviously thinking the same thing.

"Yes, congratulations, and it only took two of you," Justin says with a yawn.

Giriko snorts. "I can see what it fucking takes. Or what you fucking take."

The golem's grin matches his, but he thinks maybe next time he'll come alone.


End file.
